seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X fights part 9
Oak, running towards the boat, holding Taka, saw Freya, Rangton, Malk, and Zozo heading towards it. Christie, running alongside Oak, saw everyone. She waved her arms, extremely scared and screaming. "WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" - The Knight, and Masatoshi jumped off rooftops, staying close to each other. Masatoshi, looking across the island, looked to the Knight. "What are we doing here?" "Someone here." "Is it that X guy?" "The X tournament? No, we'd never stoop so low as to fight those weaklings. No... Gideon is here." Masatoshi's heart stopped for a second, and his breathing became frantic. "Gideon?!" "Yes. The White Tiger of the east, and one of the 4 Death gods, serving the Emperor Uriel. We're here to observe, but not confront. If we get too close... Even I might have difficulties fighting him." "I heard legends about the guy... Tell me... If you, Nassop, and I were to confront him?" "We might be able to win. Maybe. But you, the island, and everyone on it, will be dead. Gideon is not a force to be messed with. Proceed with caution." - A man is in an alleyway, punching a woman. He grabs money from her, and checks over it, getting angrier and angrier. "Come on Crystal, you know that you have been losing me money lately. Now we had a promise. I don't break you, and you make me money. Good money. Seeing as how you can't fulfill your end of the bargain... Looks like I should. Now, get over here... I have a nice surprise for you." The man takes a step, and stops. He feels a stabbing motion in his stomach, and a small toy knife comes out of his stomach. He gasps in pain, and he hears a yawn. "Now now now, now isn't that just plain rude? You got your stupid pig blood all over my nice and clean toy. Well, I find that just plain mean, offensive, and even just plain awful. But I'm a nice guy, so you can repent. I say... I want... Ooh, I know! I want your heart." The person shoves his hand in the man's chest, and pulls out a beating heart. The person looks at it, and giggles, lifting it up. "Beat still... My heart." He dropped it, and stepped on it, crushing it. "Now now now... Your stupid pig heart just made my shoe dirty. How rude, how very very rude. I think you deserve a lesson in proper respect again. I was nice, and only took your heart. This time, I should take... Ooh, your dead? Already? Now, you're without a doubt, the most rude person I have ever met. I absolutely despise rude people. Now, what should I do now?" The person stares at the scared woman, and he smiles. He pulls his toy sword out of the dead man, and crouches down, looking her straight in the eye. "Who... Who are you?" "Easy. I'm a hero of Justice. My goal in life is to kill all rude people. Now... Are you crying while i'm talking?" The woman notices, and wipes away her tears. "I'm... I'm sorry..." "That's just rude. But, you said sorry, and I'm in a good mood. So... I'll just take one of your eyes. If you struggle, that'll make this worse." The person gets up, and the woman tries to run. The person steps on the woman's leg, and gives off a psychotic grin. "How rude... How very very very very very very very rude... I despise rudeness... How absolutely rude... HOW ABOUT I TAKE MORE THEN AN EYE?! I'LL TAKE YOUR ARMS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR HEAD! BUT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THAT, WOULD YOU?! OF COURSE NOT, YOU RUDE ASSHOLE! YOU PIECE OF HUMAN FILTH! YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU'RE TRASH!" The person lifts his leg, and the woman runs away, and the person laughs. He twists his toy sword, and walks away. "Ahh... Blow off some steam. She wasn't that rude. Still... I have met some rude pieces of shit around here... Who should suffer..." The person comes out of the shadows, to reveal himself to be a 13 year old boy, wearing black, and has shaggy white hair. He plays with a small purple toy knife, and he licks the blood off. "I wonder if people still consider the White Tiger to be scary. God knows where I come from, my name still sends shivers down the spine of the elites of the New World." He twirls his toy around, and notices two people on a roof. He smirks, and just keeps on walking, pretending to ignore them. "How rude. Trying to sneak up on me? How very rude." One of the figure jumps off, and bows to Gideon. He is a large man who wears black, has two Katanas on his back, has a massive beard, and even has a chef's hat. He looks up to Gideon, with his arm crossed over his chest. "I apologize immensely, my lord." "Not you Sasori. I mean the knight and the cat. How rude, trying to take credit for two intruders, how very rude." Sasori gets up, unsheathing his sword. "WHER ARE THEY?!" "They left, already. I'd say that would be rude... But I'm too fucking pissed to even say something like that. You're the one who made me too pissed to even say that. But, as a kind man, I'll take... Half your face." He lunges at Sasori, but Sasori blocks it with both his swords. Sasori grimaces, and Gideon is rather surprised. "You blocked my Attack! Impressive. You've gotten stronger since the past 3 years, Sasori." "Indeed, but had you'd used a real sword, and not a toy, I'm certain I would not be a part of this world." "Maybe, but props for blocking my Attack. In return, I'll allow you to keep your face. But I only say that because I feel like letting you live. Now, what about that idiot Mori, is he being rude? Should I take his spine?" "No, Mori is too nervous to see you." "Really? I'll let him live. Man, I remember when Mori joined us, 26 years ago, and when you joined 34 years ago. You were so young." "I was 25." "Young." "You were 37, you weren't that old." "Maybe. "Well, I still don't understand what the point of this place is?" "Easy. Some possible recruits, or some crap like that. I was ordered to find some people with potential, but so far, no one has anything I want. At most, semi decent. But, I have been wrong before. Like, I thought I could murder you with one Attack. So, did you find anyone with any decent potential?" "I wasn't looking, but yes. A young boy. His name is Tack, and his nickname is the Chaos Child. He seems to be rather strong, for someone of his level. He might even be worthy of some of the upper echelons of our organization. If we don't take him now, then the newest Yonkou will, or possibly Hokate will, and it'll possibly cause us some more problem." "True. But if I don't kill him, I should slaughter him." "Good idea." The two walked away, with Gideon whistling and twirling his toy sword, that was still covered in blood from the person before. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc